Monkey D. Luffy/Divers
Autres One Piece Lorsqu'il dessinait One Piece, Eiichiro Oda était grandement influencé par Dragon Ball et avait la série à l'esprit lorsqu'il conçut ses personnages.Shonen Jump - Interview avec Eiichiro Oda Oda a dit que lorsqu'il créa Luffy, il pensait à la "masculinité", parce que Dragon Ball a déjà fait toutes les choses qu'un enfant pouvait être heureux de faire.One Piece Color Walk vol. 1 - Interview avec Eiichiro Oda et Akira Toriyama Luffy fit sa première apparition en tant que protagoniste principal dans le premier pilote de One Piece, Romance Dawn Vol. 1, dans le Shonen Jump Special qui démontrait le talent prometteur des futurs artistes, à peu près 1 an et demi avant que One Piece ne commence. Il demeura le protagoniste principal dans la seconde sortie de Romance Dawn, Romance Dawn Vol. 2 (présenté dans le magazine Weekly Shonen Jump lui-même) et dans la version finale, Romance Dawn Vol. 3. Le caractère de Luffy changea au cours des trois versions de Romance Dawn. Commençant avec Romance Dawn Vol. 1, Luffy était plus intelligent que son incarnation finale et pendant qu'il avait les pouvoirs du Fruit du Démon, il ne semblait pas avoir de techniques nommées. Il dit qu'il voulait être candidat pour être pirate et, plus spécifiquement, un pirate de type Pacificateur. Son histoire d'origine était assez identique à l'histoire finale sortie avec Romance Dawn Vol. 3 avec un nombre assez notable de différences. La différence majeure est que Higuma est absent de l'histoire de cette version. Une autre différence mineure est que le bras de Shanks fut mangé par un requin au lieu d'un Monstre Marin. Dans Romance Dawn Vol. 1, il y a un panneau qui montre un Luffy en tant que capitaine de son propre équipage. C'est le seul moment où une version adulte de Luffy a été dessinée par Oda en ce qui concerne l'histoire de One Piece. La version 2 de Romance Dawn présente un Luffy proche de la version finale que celui de Romance Dawn Vol. 1. Il a maintenant une technique nommée (quoiqu'il montrait un nombre d'attaques nommées différent que celui de la version finale) et n'avait pas l'intelligence qu'il affichait dans Romance Dawn Vol. 1, quoique, on peut soutenir qu'il était moins intelligent que sa conception entière finale. Son histoire, bien qu'on le montre entrain de manger un Fruit du Démon, ne présente pas Shanks et, à la place, Luffy recevait son chapeau et le Fruit du Démon qu'il a mangé de son grand-père. Luffy demeure un pirate de type Pacificateur et était toujours candidat à être un pirate tout en cherchant à se joindre à un équipage. Dans les deux versions, la cicatrice sous l’œil gauche de Luffy était absente. Hormis cela, la seule différence dans l'apparence entière de Luffy était l'adaptation en fonction du style du dessin de chaque Romance Dawn. La note de changement assez remarquée de chaque version était celui du jeune Luffy, dont la tête et la forme du corps, quoiqu'il est resté assez le même, était assez différente pour être remarqué. } } } Traduction et Enjeux Doublages * Oda a noté que dans le temps où il voulait nommé Luffy, il l'a fait parce qu'il sentait que le nom "Luffy" lui allait bien pour son personnage principal. Plus tard, Oda découvrit qu'il y a un terme marin nommé un "Luff" et a insisté sur le fait que c'était une pure coïncidence, mais qu'il était ravi. Jusqu'à ce jour, cela a été noté par les fans et certains considéraient ceci comme étant intentionnel.One Piece 10th anniversary Treasures - Dans une interview avec Oda, Oda parle à propos du nom de son personnage * Dans la traduction Glénat du manga et la traduction Kana Home Vidéo de l'animé, l'altération plus souvent vue à Luffy est la référence au nom de son Fruit du Démon, le Gomu Gomu no Mi. Dans la traduction Glénat du manga, le Gomu Gomu no Mi est connu sous le nom du Fruit du Caoutchoutier. Tandis que la traduction Kana Home Video de l'anime, le Gomu Gomu no Mi est connu sous le nom de Fruit du Caoutchoutier Gum-Gum. * Les modifications dans le doublage anglais par 4Kids visent principalement autour de la re-dénomination de la plupart de ses attaques, autant toute référence aux armes à feu (comme le Gomu Gomu no Pistol qui devient Gomu Gomu Blast), mais pas les armes traditionnelles (Gomu Gomu no Ono/Gomu Gomu Axe). Autres que les attaques, Luffy est en permanence au centre de l'attention pour l'enlèvement du sang dans les batailles contre des ennemis. Tous ces éléments sont des censures communes fait pour la télévision américaine. Avec le changement récent de la compagnie de doublage, FUNimation a pris une approche plus détendue au montage et conserve les références aux armes à feu, mais aussi un niveau gratuit de sang illustré. Par l'Épisode 177, l'anime semble être entièrement non coupée. * Dans le livre The Anime Encyclopedia – A guide to Japanese animation since 1917 (2001), il y a un article court sur One Piece. Dans ceci, il y a d'énormes erreurs sur Luffy ; son âge est écrit en tant que 16 ans, son nom est écrit en tant que Ruft et il est écrit qu'il a sauvé la vie de Shanks au lieu de l'inverse.The Anime Encyclopedia – A guide to Japanese animation since 1917 (2001) - Article sur One Piece (page 285) Autres Apparitions Crossovers * Luffy apparaît dans un spécial Shonen Jump, dans lequel Ener attaque Tokyo et Odaiba. Sangoku arrive pour le combattre et Luffy apparaît pour l'aider. Luffy et Sangoku créent une attaque nommée le "Gomu Gomu No Kamehameha" et ils vaincurent Ener. * Luffy et d'autres personnages de One Piece apparaissent dans Cross Epoch avec les personnages de Dragon Ball. Dans cette histoire, après que Luffy soit tombée d'une falaise, Sangoku ordonna au Nuage Supersonique de sauver Luffy de sa chute et ensuite, ce dernier chevaucha le Nuage Supersonique jusqu'à la fête. Étant capable de chevaucher le Nuage Supersonique, dans l'univers de Dragon Ball, cela signifie que Luffy a un cœur pur. * Luffy apparaît dans les jeux Jump Super Stars et Jump Ultimate Stars pour le Nintendo DS. Il apparaît aussi dans Battle Stadium D.O.N pour Nintendo GameCube et PlayStation 2. Références Culturelles thumb|L.D. Monkee de Dragonfable * Le Fruit du Démon de Luffy, le Gomu Gomu no Mi, a été référé dans le téléroman japonais Trick et dans le manga Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. * Luffy a eu une seule mention dans le jeu Ape Escape 3 sur PlayStation 2, où il se révèle que Pink Monkey est en colère à propos de la popularité de Luffy et semble croire qu'il est un véritable singe. * Dans Yakitate!! Japan, épisode 56, il y a une parodie où Kuroyanagi se transforme en un "homme Tenobi" en tant que réaction pour avoir essayé des boulettes Ja-pan de style japonais d'Azuma. À cet effet, il a endossé un chapeau de paille et commence à s'étirer ses bras comme du caoutchouc à des longueurs incroyables comme Monkey D. Luffy. * Dans une fausse bande-annonce de film durant un épisode de Gintama, Isao Kondo (jouant un sosie de Crocodile) fonce à toute allure vers l'héroïne Tae Shimura. Tae le mit K.O. en utilisant une technique "Gomu Gomu". Des ennemis et des attaques similaires sont également effectuées connectés à Dragon Ball et Bleach dans le même film. * Dans To Love-Ru, Ren Elsie Jewelria est entrain de lire une copie du Weekly Shonen Jump où la tête peut être vu dans la page couverture. * Dans un chapitre du manga Eyeshield 21, un personnage ressemblant à Luffy peut être vu. * Dans un jeu multijoueur RPG nommé Dragonfable, il y a un ennemi singe pirate vêtu comme Luffy et s'appelle L.D.MONKEE, qui est le nom à l'envers pour Monkey.D.L. *Luffy est arrivé 2ème (derrière Chopper) du top 5 des crédules par Usopp dans One Piece Blue (Parce qu'il interprète tout de travers, et même en lui expliquant, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre). *Luffy est, selon Usopp dans One Piece Blue, le 2ème personnage le plus populaire de One Piece (derrière Usopp). * Dans un épisode d'Inuyasha où ça se passe à l'école, on peut voir un enfant déguisé en Monkey D. Luffy. * Dans l'épisode 2 de l'anime Hayate the Combat Butler, quand les "gens très généreux" projettent de jeter Hayate hors du bateau, Hayate se mit à penser à un scénario dans sa tête où il est kidnappé par des pirates, se joint à eux et meurt dans les mains des singes marins. Il finit avec "Ceci met fin à mon rêve de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates" pendant qu'il porte le chapeau de marque de Luffy. * Dans un épisode de Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, dans la chambre de Harumi, on peut voir des figurines de Luffy, Zoro, Sandy et Roi Dutir. * Dans un chapitre du manga Rookies, une fille peut être vu avec une poupée porte-clé cellulaire en effigie de Luffy en main. * Dans l'épisode 7 de Macademi Wasshoi!, Suzuho utilise la technique Gomu Gomu no Pistol. * Dans Super Mario Galaxy 2 pour le Nintendo Wii, il y a une chambre proche du début de "Flipsville Galaxy" où une grande version du chapeau de paille de Luffy peut être vu accroché au mur. * Dans la page 70, deuxième panneau du tome 4 de Gintama, Gintoki est vu entrain de lire une copie du Shonen Jump avec Luffy en couverture. * Dans l'Épisode 3 de l'anime Highschool of the Dead, un zombie portant une ressemblance à Luffy et portant son chapeau de paille a été vu entrain de se promener en dehors d'un dépanneur, mais fut frappé par un autobus que les personnages principaux conduisaient. * Dans l'animé Beelzebub, le principal (aussi jardinier) porte la plus part du temps un chapeau de paille identique à celui de Luffy (Vous pouvez en juger si vous regardez les premiers épisode de Beelzebub). D'ailleurs, plus tard, la mère de Oga dit qu'elle est "Big mom" et Oga réplique "Tu es un des 4 empereurs ?" faisant référence à Big Mom, l'un des 4 empereurs. * Dans "Les Légendaires, Les origines", on voit son ancien avis de recherche Différences Manga Et Anime Dans l'anime, le passé de Luffy n'inclus pas la scène où il se poignarda sous l’œil gauche afin de prouver à Shanks qu'il était un homme. L'anime sauta aussi toutes les scènes avant que Shanks donnait du jus à Luffy, ces scènes montraient Shanks qui se moqua de Luffy parce qu'il était enfant en même temps que quelques-unes des interactions entre Shanks, Luffy et le reste de l'équipage de Shanks. Aussi dans le manga, Luffy ne pouvait nager, même avant qu'il ne mangeait le Fruit du Démon, ce qui explique pourquoi Shanks l'appelle l'"ancre", d'où la chemise que portait Luffy; alors que dans l'anime, Yasopp dit à Luffy qu'être un bon nageur ne fait pas de lui un pirate. De plus, lorsque Shanks décide de partir de Fuschia, dans le manga Luffy demande à Shanks de le prendre dans son équipage, alors que dans l'animé celui-ci lui dit qu'il n'est pas venu pour lui demander de l'emmener avec lui. Dans le manga, au moment où Nami était sur le point de se faire frapper par l'anneau de Jango, Luffy se leva et le prit en pleine tête. Dans l'anime, il le prit par ses dents. Dans l'anime, pendant l'Arc de Marineford, lorsque le navire de guerre prit par les prisonniers (d'Impel Down) est sur la vague congelée, c'est les efforts combinés de Luffy, Jinbei, Crocodile, Baggy et Ivankov s'ils arrivent à Marineford. Toutefois, dans le manga, il est indiqué que Ivankov a fait ceci avec son Death Wink. Marchandise thumb|left|Figurine Portrait of Pirates de Luffy Comme étant le personnage principal, Luffy à été le personnage de choix dans de nombreuses formes de marchandise et est sans aucun doute surclassé par Chopper. Il a été en vedette dans les séries de modèles Portrait of Pirates. Il a été publié dans l'ensemble One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style qui inclus lui et Nami. Lorsque le jeu de Ninento Wii One Piece: Unlimited Adventure est sorti, Luffy était l'un des membres de son équipage à être produit en tant que figurine pour la série One Piece Locations Trading Figures. Il est aussi apparu en tant que plushie dans un certain nombre d'ensembles tel que le One Piece Fishing Plushies. Il est présenté dans des ensembles One Piece Gashapon sur plusieurs occasions et il est aussi en vedette dans l'ensemble de 5 pièces One Piece VS Figure Gashapon. Un autre ensemble Gashapon où il est présenté est One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, dans lequel il est présent deux fois de suite. Il est montré en même temps que Shanks et Le Monstre de la Baie dans l'ensemble One Piece Block Figures montrant l'Équipage du Chapeau du Paille et leurs proches/mentors passés. Il est en vedette dans des ensembles de figurines tels que le One-Piece Motion Figure box et le One Piece Styling Figures. Luffy est aussi en vedette dans de nombreux ensembles de poupées portes-clés cellulaires incluant la collection One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap, en compagnie de son frère Ace. Il fait aussi parti de la collection One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain. L'autre ensemble dont il est la vedette est la série One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap. Dans la paire de portes-clés, il est sorti en même temps que Nami. Cependant, dans la série Cellphone strap, il est sorti en même temps que Shôjô.thumb|140px|Master Stars Monkey D. Luffy Chansons *Wanted! *We are HERE ! *Every-one Peace ! *Holy Holiday (avec Zoro) *Respect! (avec Zoro et Sandy) *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (avec Chopper) Batailles Principales Batailles Hors-Série et Films *Luffy Ace et Sabo Vs un tigre géant = Victoire *Luffy Ace et Sabo Vs les hommes de Bluejam= Victoire *Luffy Vs Ganzack (Premier Round)= fuite de Ganzack *Luffy Vs Ganzack (Second Round)= Victoire *Luffy Vs El Drago = Victoire *Luffy Vs Bear King= Victoire *Luffy Vs Erik la Tornade = Victoire *Luffy Vs un Dragons Millénaires = Victoire *Luffy et Ace Vs les Billions = Victoire *Luffy Vs Wetton = Victoire *Luffy Vs Butler = Victoire *Luffy Vs L'Équipage de Gasparde = Victoire *Luffy Vs Gasparde = Victoire *Luffy et Zoro Vs Saga = Victoire *Luffy Vs Omatsuri = Victoire *Luffy Vs Ratchet = Victoire *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Us o pp, Sanji, Chopper et Nico Robin Vs Bayan = Victoire *Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Nico Robin Vs Governor = défaite (les chapeaux de pailles ont été aidés par les hommes de Governor) *Luffy Vs Octo et Gedatsu = Victoire *Luffy Vs L'Équipage des Fanged Toad = Victoire *Luffy et Nami Vs L'Équipage de Foxy et Porche = Victoire *Luffy Vs Brindo, Campacino, Arbell et Salchow = Défaite *Luffy Vs Don Achino = Victoire *Luffy Vs Musshuru = Victoire *Luffy et Sanji Vs Octo, Gedatsu et Baggy = Victoire *Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji Vs Foxy et Baggy = Victoire *Luffy Vs Boss = Match nul *Luffy, Zoro et Sanji Vs L'Équipage des Pirates Amigo = Défaite *Luffy Vs Largo = Victoire *Luffy Vs Boss = (match revanche, fini en match nul) *Luffy Vs Fullbody et Jango = Victoire *Luffy Vs Kibin = Victoire *Luffy Vs Shiki = Victoire *Luffy et Zoro Vs Momonga = interrompu *Luffy Vs Momonga Vs Shuzo= Défaite *Luffy Vs Zephyr = 2 défaites puis 1 Victoire *Luffy Vs Kung-Fu Dugong (celui d'Alabasta qu'il avait vaincu) = Victoire écrasante (après ellipse) *Luffy Vs Poulpe Boxer = Victoire écrasante de Luffy *Luffy et Law Vs Kung-Fu Dugong = défaite (Luffy et Law étaient immobilisés par Breed) *Luffy et Kung-Fu Dugong Vs Breed = Victoire en un coup *Luffy Vs Fighting Bull = Victoire (Luffy l'a vaincu sans le toucher) *Luffy Vs Ideo = Interrompu Répliques Futilités * Luffy est le premier possesseur de Fruit du Démon rencontré, et il fut également le premier à en manger un sans le faire exprès. * Si l'équipage était une famille, Luffy serait le troisième fils.One Piece Tôme 48 - Statuts de famille de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. * Apparemment, Luffy mange de tout mais n'aime pas trop le fromage car il trouve ça trop amer. Il le dit thumb|Luffy dans Share the world d'ailleurs à Thriller Bark. * Dans les votes, Monkey D. Luffy est le personnage le plus populaire. Aussi, dans les votes des attaques populaires, son Gomu Gomu no Gatling arrive en 1ère place. * Monkey D. Luffy est le second personnage à porter l'initiale D. Cependant, il est le premier personnage à être nommé dans l'histoire. Il est aussi le plus jeune D. connu à ce jour dans One Piece. * La nourriture favorite de Luffy est la viande.One Piece Tôme 48, question de fan - Quelle est la nourriture favorite de Luffy pour l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille et Eiichiro Oda ? * Un fan demanda à Oda si le pénis de Luffy pouvait s'étirer, Oda répondit que c'était le cas.One Piece Tôme 8, question de fan - Comme Luffy est un homme élastique, est-ce que son pénis peut aussi s'étirer ? Il peut en effet s'étirer. Cela a d'ailleurs été vu lors de l'épisode 408 où une femme d'Amazon Lily l'étire en pensant que c'était un champignon.One Piece Tôme 53, Chapitre 514 et Épisode 408, une femme touche les parties intimes de Luffy pensant que c'était un champignon, car elle n'a jamais vu d'hommes auparavant. * Dans un SBS, Oda a dit que Luffy pouvait étirer ses bras jusqu'à 72 Gomus Gomus. * Durant l'Arc Jaya, Luffy démontre une fascination pour les scarabées de type Héraclès et Atlas au point que ça le distrait de toute chose. Les deux espèces sont très chères au Japon et sont utilisées pour le combat.One Piece Tome 25, Chapitre 230, Chapitre 235 et Épisode 149, Épisode 152, l'amour de Luffy pour les bêbêttes. * Si Luffy vivait dans le monde réel, il serait Brésilien.One Piece Tôme 56, question de fan - Nationalité de l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille. * Luffy est le seul membre d'équipage avec un frère connu (cependant c'est un frère d'adoption), ce qui en fait l'un des deux seuls membres de l'Équipage à avoir un frère ou sœur, avec Nami qui a Nojiko comme sœur. * L'autre rêve de Luffy est de posséder une énorme statue de bronze à son effigie. * Si Luffy était une fleur, il serait un cosmos. * Luffy est l'un des seuls avec Sanji à avoir reçu du sang d'un Homme-Poisson. * Dans le crossover : One Piece X Toriko, son menu parfait serait : - Hors d'oeuvre : Viande - Soupe : soupe de Viande - Plat de Poisson : Viande - Plat de Viande : Viande - Plat Principal : Viande - Salade : salade de Viande - Dessert : glace a la Viande - Boisson : jus de Viande *Sur l'avis de recherche de Luffy (marchandise), il paraît être devant la mer et, dans l'anime, il se situe devant une montagne. *Il est la troisième personne à avoir le chapeau de paille, le premier été Gol D. Roger et le second Shanks. *Il adore les armures, au point qu'il en met une immédiatement dès qu'il la voit et, parfois, la plus cool (ex: Thriller Bark, Colisée Corrida). *Il a une certaine connaissance des champignons comestibles et vénéneux (pas tous, car il a mangé sans le savoir un champignon à Amazon Lily qui fait pousser des champignons sur tout son corps). *Si Luffy était un animal, ce serait un singe. *La couleur de Luffy est le rouge. *À trois reprises, Luffy a donné de l'argent pour aider les victimes des pirates à se relever au détriment de Nami (les villageois d'Orange avec le butin de Baggy, les vilageois du villages de silk et les habitants de l'île des Hommes-Poissons avec les trésors volés par Caribou). *Luffy apparaît sur les couvertures de tous les tomes exceptés les tomes 21 et 42. *Son groupe sanguin est F. *D'après un SBS, Luffy est spécialisé dans le Haki des Rois. thumb|Luffy essayant des perruques dans les SBS. *Dans tous les sondages de popularité, Luffy a toujours fini premier. *L'aliment qu'il aime le moins est la tarte aux cerises de Jaya sans raison particulière. *Si Luffy restait pendant trois jours sans manger,il mourra de faim. *Sabo et Luffy ont une cicatrice sous le même oeil. thumb|left|Luffy avec les yeux en forme de viande Références } Navigation du Site en:Monkey D. Luffy/Misc. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Capitaine pirates Catégorie:Rookies Catégorie:Onze Supernovae Catégorie:Volonté du D Catégorie:Famille Monkey Catégorie:Utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Paramecia Catégorie:Utilisateurs des trois Hakis Catégorie:Évadés d'Impel Down Catégorie:Gladiateur Catégorie:Bloc C